J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger
is the teamup special between ''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. It is the first cross-over between two Sentai teams, taking place after the series finale of JAKQ. This special also featuring photos of the other heroes created by Shotaro Ishinomori such as Kikaider, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Amazon. It serves as an epilogue to the original two Sentai series and the Ishinomori era after J.A.K.Q.'s run was cut short, making it the final production before the Super Sentai revival started with Battle Fever J the next year. Plot While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as she reveals herself as Peggy of the Gorenger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learn of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreat into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Characters JAKQ Gorenger Allies *Joker (Daisuke Kujirai) *Tamasaburou Hime *Hamster-kun Other Heroes :These heroes from other tokusatsu series are mentioned as fighting across the world, but don't actually appear. Villains *Boss Iron Claw *Crime Big Four / Big Four Robo **Baron Iron Mask **General Sahara **Captain UFO **Hell Boxer *Crimers *Zolders Cast * : * : * : * : * , Aorenger (Voice): * : * : * : *Akarenger (Voice): *Kirenger (Voice): *Midorenger (Voice): * : * : * : * : * : Notes *This is the second J.A.K.Q. movie. Unlike the first one, this is an original production and not a theatrical showing of a TV episode. *This is also the first Super Sentai production that served as a crossover between two teams from back to back seasons. *Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger), played by Lisa Komaki, is the only Gorenger who appears in her civilian alter-ego. Hiroshi Miyauchi, who appears in this movie as his role in J.A.K.Q., Sokichi Banba (Big One), also voices his Gorenger character Aorenger. Besides Ao and Momo, only Kirenger is voiced by his original actor (Baku Hatakeyama), while Aka's and Mido's voices were provided by a combination of previously recorded voice clips of the two and a new actor for Aka. **Miyauchi would be in the same situation, physically playing Big One but only voicing Aorenger, in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Kikaider & Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon are referenced in the movie as fighting Crime forces on different continents, establishing the fact that the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Kikaider shows (franchises that were all created by Shotaro Ishinomori) were set in the same universe at the time. Super Sentai would later have its first official crossover with Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Decade noted as the Shinkenger World arc. *The movie is set after the final episode of J.A.K.Q., making this one of the rare instances where a Sentai crossover establishes its place in a show's continuity. The next instance would be Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger, also taking place after the finale of the newer series. *This was the only theatrically released team-up until Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger in 2009. *For the third time, Pink Lady is referred to within J.A.K.Q., with both Karen and Peggy doing the motions of their hit song "U.F.O." while fighting the Crimers. *The year this film was released, 1978, is the only year since the start of Gorenger with no show on television, making this the sole Sentai work between J.A.K.Q.'s end and the start of a new show that, while not intended as such when started, would begin Sentai's continuous presence since. **This would also be the very last involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori within the franchise. *Final appearance of four of the main five Gorenger and the original four J.A.K.Q. **Both Yukio Itou (Kenji Asuka) and Lisa Komaki (Peggy Matsuyama) will return a year later for Battle Fever J, with Itou as Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack I) and Lisa as the voice actress for Diane Martin (Miss America I). **Michi Love (Karen Mizuki) will likewise appear in BFJ, guesting in episode 16. **Hiroshi Miyauchi (Akira Shinmei/Sokichi Banba) will return in Sentai to become Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura 17 years later in Ohranger; he will more notably return as Banba for Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Gokaiger. **Though Yoshitaka Tanba (Gorou Sakurai) doesn't physically appear himself in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, his voice can be heard in stock footage during the Red introductions. **While only previously recorded vocal work was used in both in this film and in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Naoya Makoto (Tsuyoshi Kaijo) will return as a major leader of all Sentai forces in Gokaiger in his role as Akarenger. **This is the final Sentai role for Baku Hatakeyama (Daita Ooiwa) prior to his death by suicide later the same year. **Likewise, this is the final Sentai appearance for Tairayama Itou (Ryu Azuma) and Yuusuke Kazato (Bunta Daichi). *This is the only team-up movie between two Super Sentai teams (as opposed to the team-ups with heroes other than another Super Sentai team) to only have one Yellow Ranger. **The Battle Fever J team and the Changemen (two other teams with no Yellow Rangers) appeared in the Turboranger special with 8 other teams, each with their own Yellow Ranger. **While the team-up between the Kyoryuger and Go-Busters should've also counted, as the Kyoryugers are the only other team with no Yellow Ranger, the Zyurangers and Abarangers appeared as well, bringing TigerRanger and AbareYellow. Even if it was just the Go-Busters and Kyoryugers, ToQ 3gou appears in the epilogue with the her team during their pre-series cameo. **While Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie technically counts as ToQ 3gou is the only Yellow Ranger starring in it, the pre-series cameo once again averts it with KiNinger appearing with his team. *Footage from this film, featuring the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. fighting together, would be reused in the 1986 video compilation special . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 1 features Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Movie, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: The Movie and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *The Blu Ray Release of Super Sentai: The Movie Volume 1 Features Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, Denshi Sentai Denziman: The Movie, Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Movie & Dai Sentai Goggle V: The Movie. *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' is included on Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995, a blu-ray compilation box set of 15 theatrical Super Sentai movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/supersentaimovbdbox.html Super Sentai The Movie Vol 1.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 1, DVD cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Volume_1.jpg|''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 1, Blu-ray Cover. Super_Sentai_The_Movie_Blu_Ray_Box_Set.jpg|1976-95 References Category:Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Sentai Movies